Sadida/Chance/2
Introduction Chance is an unusual build for a Sadida, despite this it is effective, and can hit more than their Strength counterparts. However they do have more troubles at high levels, where they have a trouble finding good weapons. Characteristics Soft Caps Raising Put all points into Chance, if you're having a bit of trouble at lower levels you can can also boost Vitality a little. Scrolling If you can afford it, scrolling some of your characteristics is a good idea: * Vitality: A good idea at low levels to scroll a bit. * Wisdom: You should scroll this to at least 25, though eventually 101. * Strength: Some weapons need this to equip, though it's not necessairy. * Intelligence: Again you can scroll, but there's no need. * Chance: Good to scroll to 101, 25 is pretty easy even if you can't go all the way. * Agility: Has it's uses, at least scroll to 25. Spells Sadidas don't have too many Water based spells, so you'll need to raise all of them: * Tear (1-11) to 5 (linear, but you can boost range) * The Sacrificial Doll (21) to 5 (really useful) * Soothing Bramble (22-31) to 5 (for long range, we have a lot spell points anyway) * I suggest to boost weapon skill - Staff, Axe or Shovel * The Inflatable (54) to 5 (do I have to tell you why?) * Wild Grass (70) to 5 (not a must, but useful and we have points) * Bush Fire (80) to 5 (really good on 6th lvl, not linear) * Insolent Bramble (90) to 5 (useful when fighting Enis, Sacs, Fecas, Xelors and other buffers) * The Ultra-Powerful (100) to 5 (useful) * Weapon skill (around 100-110) to 6 * Tear (105) to 6 * Soothing Bramble (113+) to 6 * The Sacrificial Doll (121) to 6 * The Inflatable (154) to 6 * Wild Grass (170) to 6 * Bush Fire (180) to 6 (now it's for 3 AP!) * Insolent Bramble (190) to 6 * Summoning of Sadida Dopple (200) to 6 (I'm sure it's useful) On 100+ lvls you will have a lot of spell points, so you can think about other useful spells. Leveling See Leveling guide for some general suggestions. F2P * Leave Incarnam. Get a Young Adventurer Set or Boon Set (if you don't have money for Adv) and kill single Demonic Roses until 5 lvl. After 5, you can start killing small flowers mobs or single Wild Sunflowers. * At lvl 10, you can do A Bear in the Gobball's House quest to get 11 lvl. With 5th lvl Tear, you can kill bigger mobs of flowers (with Sunflowers), return to Incarnam to kill Prepubescent Chafers or start killing Boars and Prespics * After 21, kill Prespics, Boars, Miliboowolfs, 25-30+ flower mobs, or start killing Crackrocks (it's good to get a not high level team, that deal good damage). Also killing Sick Grossewer Rat lvl 30 in Asturb underground is source of good exp. * If you reach 38 and your still F2P, get Prespic Set and kill Chafers (at Chafer hole), Crackrocks and bigger Boar/ Prespic/ Miliboowolf mobs (lvl 30-35+). You can also do Famished Sunflower's Barn (get someone in last room - not only for help, sometimes you get more exp for that!). You can kill Sick Grossewer Rat until it will give low exp. * If you reach 50+ lvl, you should become Subscriber. If you can't and you still want to play, kill Crackrocks without team or Chafers with small team. Doing solo Famished Sunflower's Barn may also give some exp. * Reaching 70+ is very tough for a F2P, by that time you should really just subscribe and leave Astrub. P2P There's a lot of things which you can kill for good experience, just look around, find something you like and kill it, from about 1~60 some things you could try are: * Monsters in Astrub Rocky Inlet * Fungi Masters * Mushds * Monsters in Edge of the Treechnid Forest * Piglets Equipment * Lv. 1~15: Young Adventurer Set or Boon Set. * Lv. 16~20: Moskito Set (No Ring), fill the rest of the slots with Young Adventurer Set things. * Lv. 21~37: Full Moskito Set, fill in any spare parts with Farmer Set pieces, for a weapon you can use either an Ergot Mina, Arson Fire Staff or simply Damaged Farmer Scythe from Farmer Set for more vitality. * Lv. 38~42: Prespic Set with some Chance/Wisdom/Life stuff. * Lv. 43~59: Try wearing Akwadala Set, Blue Scaraleaf Set or Ice Kwak Set with chance raising items. You can also make custom Chance/Range/Life set at this point. * Lv. 60+: A Gelano can be a good option, you can easily get 8 AP for 2 Tear spells with that; from here on you should know what to get. Other builds * Sadida/Chance/1